


In the Mood

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has a special lunchtime surprise for Rumple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Belle’s heels tapped a rapid beat on the sidewalk providing an interesting counterpoint to her steadily increasing heartbeat. In private moments she’d imagined doing something like this and blushed herself beetroot in the process, but now she was moments away from bringing those secret musings to life she didn’t feel embarrassed at all. She took a quick breath on the step then pushed the door to the pawnshop open.

Rumple’s eyes darted toward the door at the sound of the bell. He almost smiled at the sight of his very own Belle stepping inside, but he was in the middle of a deal with one of Mrs Schumann’s sons and a smile at this point would spoil his aura of intimidation. He tried to focus on the lad, but his eyes followed Belle as she sauntered across the shop, he almost stuttered when she winked at him before she disappeared into the back room. The Schumann lad didn’t notice anything amiss; he just sighed and pulled out his wallet.

“Okay Mister Gold I’ll pay the ticket price.”

Rumple blinked, he was very aware that his wife was waiting for him in the back room and that sultry wink had set his blood simmering, maybe she wanted them to head home for lunch? He had to force himself to stay calm as the lad took an eternity to count out the agreed price for the toolkit. As the Schumann lad left the door locked behind him and the sign flipped to closed, all without Rumple stepping from behind the counter. 

Rumple stepped through the curtain and his mouth went dry at the look Belle was giving him, for all the layers of his suit he felt naked under her gaze, he swallowed nervously.

“Belle?”

With a predatory smile she was on him, hands bunched in his lapels as she shoved him back against the shelves. For a terrifying instant he entertained the idea that she was angry with him, but then she kissed him breathless. He craned forward trying to chase her lips as she pulled away. One hand flattened against his chest and pushed him firmly back into the shelves as the fingers of her other hand worked at his belt buckle. He tried to help, but Belle grasped his wrist and tugged his hand away she leant into him and whispered against his lips; “All you have to do is hang on and enjoy this, okay?”

He managed to give her a dopey grin as he followed her instructions and wrapped his fingers around the edge of the shelf that was digging into the small of his back. His pulse jumped as she bit her bottom lip and unbuckled his belt. Gods he felt like a teenager, rock hard and gasping at the prospect of a lunch time hand job. Belle had his belt and zipper undone now; he shivered as the cool air hit his heated flesh, that kiss had taken him well past half hard and the mere thought of Belle’s hand on him was enough to see to the rest. His breath stuck in his chest as he waited for her to touch him. 

“Oh fuck.”

Her fingers wrapped around his shaft and the back of his head bumped the shelf behind him. A rustling sound reached his ears. Rumple opened his eyes and frowned when Belle wasn’t in front of him. A glance down found her, on her knees her hand pumping his cock as she bent her head closer. Fuck, to think he’d expected nothing more than a quick hand job.

“Belle.”

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, the throbbing tip of his cock poised at her lips like an X-rated lollypop. Her eyes sparkled, she deliberately swiped her tongue over her lips, leaving them wet and shining. She was teasing him now and she knew it and he loved it, moving her mouth oh so slowly towards him. His eyes widened as she finally wrapped those divine lips around him. He watched transfixed as she took more of him into her mouth. The second she hollowed her cheeks and sucked his eyes rolled back and his head thumped against the shelf hard enough to rattle the glassware stacked on it.

Belle hummed around Rumple’s cock and dragged her tongue along his length as she pulled him out of her mouth. She sucked him back down, a hot glow pooling low in her stomach as he started swearing, his accent thickening with each bob of her head. She loved the taste and feel of his cock in her mouth and would have like to drag this out, to take him up to the edge and hold back just to work him in to a frenzy again, but she wasn’t sure if he’d flipped the closed sign and the whole point of lunchtime quickie was that it was fast and dirty.

The thrill that they might get caught made her tingle. She felt Rumple twitch in her mouth and knew he was close now. She pulled back and wrapped her fingers around his cock as she stroked and jerked him, lavishing the attentions of her mouth on the head of his cock. His cursing stopped as his breath shorted to stuttering gasps and gulps, he was so close, Belle looked up at him and almost froze at the sight above her; his head was hanging forwards, his hair around his face, his eyes screwed shut, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as his chest heaved. Rumple on the edge of being totally undone was a glorious sight. She moaned around his cock and that sent him over the edge with a strangled cry of her name. She swallowed him down and kept her hand working his shaft until she milked everything from him.

“Belle.”

Her name was a soft gasp on his lips; his hand by her face was shaking and clumsy. Knowing how sensitive he was after an orgasm Belle tenderly released him from her mouth and smiled up at him.

Rumple was still seeing stars, but he had just enough co-ordination left to pry his fingers from their grip on the shelf and offer his hands to Belle as she rose to her feet. She sucked in a sharp breath and rubbed her thumbs over the twin lines his white knuckled grip on the edge of the shelf had pressed into his palms.

“Tis no matter.”

He wondered who had spoken in such a dreamy voice, oh that would be him wouldn’t it? His contented grin morphed into a puzzled frown as Belle carefully re-zipped his trousers and began to fasten his belt. He swiped his thick tongue over his dry lips and ask; “What ‘bout you?”

“I’ve got to get back to work,” Belle had been about to say that he could take care of her when they got home that night, but the feeling of lusty devilment that had put this idea in her head gripped her again, so instead she pressed herself against him and whispered in his ear, “You could always drop by my workplace and return the favour. Library closes at five.”

She nibbled his earlobe and then dance away from him before he could catch her in his arms. At the curtain she glanced over her shoulder and winked at him.

Rumple gaped at Belle’s bouncing chestnut curls as she disappeared into the shop. The sound of the front door opening and closing snapped him out of his bewildered trance. Had his wife been replaced by a succubus? Not possible he was still alive. Alive, flying high on an orgasmic rush, and on a promise. His lips curled into a sly smile as he looked at his watch, four and a half hours until the library closed. Plenty of time for him to plan in detail how to repay his wife in kind for this afternoon delight.


	2. Chapter 2

Four and a half hours had never past so slowly, the twenty-eight years of the curse had gone by faster than this. There’d been a dozen occasions over the course of the afternoon when Rumple had almost cracked and smoked himself to the library early. One of these involved a wild idea about appearing in front of Belle, throwing her over his shoulder and smoking them directly to their bedroom. It was a tempting scenario, and thoughts like that was why the wait had been so agonizing; Rumple had an excellent imagination and planning what he wanted to do to Belle had an alarming effect on his anatomy. He’d been caught smiling twice, which at least unsettled the customers in the shop enough that they left in a hurry; thankfully the counter had shielded him from making a total fool of himself, his fearsome reputation wouldn’t survive being caught with an obvious erection. 

Five minutes to five found him striding down the street to the library, cane in hand and a scowl on his face that masked his internal excitement. No one tried to waylay him, in his current state he might have reduced them to ash. He reached the library door at three minutes to five, he took a steadying breath and stepped inside. 

Belle was at the circulation desk checking out a stack of books for Henry and his friends. Rumple clamped his teeth together to prevent himself from hollering at the kids to get the hell out. His restraint was noted by Belle who smirked a little and made no effort to hurry the kids along.

“Hi Grandfather.”

“Henry. You and your friends got everything you need?”

“Yeah, we’re working our way through the Discworld books. They’re stories set in a magical realm, but not the Enchanted Forest…”

Henry trailed off in his enthusiastic explanation as Rumple held the door open and waved a hand towards the street outside.

“That sounds interesting, Henry. Hurry on home and you can start on the next book.”

His far too perceptive grandson tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Rumple schooled his features into a bland mask, but he had the impression that he’d not been entirely successful at hiding his emotions. Henry didn’t take his eyes from his Grandfather as he called over his shoulder to his friends;

“Come guys. If we’re quick we can get a booth at Grannys.”

His gaggle of friends hurried to the door edging nervously passed Rumple. Henry gave him a pointed look and said; “Make sure you two lock the doors, hey?”

Rumplestiltskin would deny to his dying day that he blushed at the knowing grin Henry gave him as he sauntered out of the door.

For all his blushing Rumple heeded Henry’s advice and sealed the door with magic. He turned to find Belle leaning against the circulation desk, her elbows resting on the top, her legs crossed at the ankle in front of her. The twinkle in her eyes and the smug curl to her lips set his blood on fire. With all of his old dramatic flair he flung his cane to one side and shrugged out of his overcoat; that was tossed carelessly away as he stalked across the wooden floor. Belle eyed him hungrily and chewed her bottom lip as he came to a halt just out of reach in front of her.

“Have you any idea how torturous this afternoon has been?”

Belle gave him an unbelievable look of innocence. Rumple growled and lunged for her, he pulled her against him, one hand gripping her wrist, the other on her arse grinding her tight against his throbbing cock. She tilted her head to him, seeking his lips for a kiss, but he dodged her mouth and attacked her neck, sucking a mark on to her tender skin before nipping at her earlobe.

“The things I’ve thought of doing to you.”

“Tell me.”

He chuckled softly at her gasped request.

“Oh sweetheart, I’ll do better than that.”

He plundered her mouth, her lips and tongue soft, pliant and welcoming against his attack. Suddenly he flipped her round and pushed her against the circulation desk. She moaned at the loss of the hot pressure of him, but then the sensation was there against her back. Rumple’s hands snaked from behind her and cupped her breasts; his movements were tender and slow, totally opposed to the needy, breathless whisper of his voice in her ear.

“That glorious blow job you gave me had to be quick didn’t it? Middle of the day anyone could have barged into the shop,” His right hand left her breast and trailed slowly down her body, “But it’s after hours now, I can take my time with you, “ His long clever finger gathered her skirt up, bunching it at her waist, “I can make you scream my name with my cock,” Belle gasped as he rutted against her arse, “With my mouth,” Another gasp as he kissed her neck, “But first I think I’ll put my fingers to good use.”  
Fast as lightning his fingers dove into the lace of her panties. She felt his sharp intake of breath as his questing digits met her slick, heat.

“So wet, sweetheart. Have you been on edge all afternoon, wondering how I was going to repay you?”

Belle shuddered and managed a nod; it was the best answer could give as his fingers stroked her clit frustratingly slowly.

“Shall I be kind? Shall I make you come fast and hard?”

“Yes! Yes please!”

“As you wish.”

His fingers sped up, alternating between rapid circles and hard flicks over her bud. She rocked into his hand, her fingers clawing the counter top, his name spilling from her lips. Rumple held her tight, crooning sweet nothings in her ear. She came hard and fast, just as he’d promised. Her legs were shaking; she would have slid to the floor if he’d not had an arm firm around her waist.

“Rumple.”

He rested his chin on her shoulder and drew his hand out from between her legs. She watched hypnotised as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices from them.

“So sweet Belle, but I’m a greedy man. I want more.”

She yelped as he swept her into his arms and with sure swift strides carried her to the large table in the centre of the room. He planted her firmly on the edge and nudged her knees apart so he could stand between them. For a long moment he gazed at her, drinking in the beautifully debauched sight of her; her eyes were dark with desire, her cheeks flushed pink, her lips were swollen and those he couldn’t resist. He dipped his head and kissed her, softly at first until Belle wound her fingers in his hair and urged him on to more. He smiled against her lips and bent over the table, cradling her head in his hand until her back was flat against the wood. The smile was still playing around his lips as he enjoy the picture she made laid out on the table, her hair spilling around, surrounded by stacks of books.

“Gods, you’re gorgeous Belle.”

“Is this how you’re going to use your mouth to make me come, talking to me? Because I think you could do it you know, talk me into coming.”

Oh, now there was a thought; he knew Belle liked his accent, and she loved it when he whispered filthy ideas into her ear, but bringing her to climax by that alone? His cock throbbed, not today; he needed to touch her, to taste her, but that didn’t stop him teasing her a little more, did it?

He braced his arms on either side of her and lowered himself, trailing kisses down her still clothed body.

“Do you want to hear about all the sinful thoughts I’ve had today?”

A kiss to her lips.

“The way I wanted to bend you over your desk.”

A kiss to her throat, a gentle apology for the bruise forming there from his earlier lack of control.

“Or the way I imagined pushing you against the bookcase, your legs wrapped around me while I fucked you.”

Her nipples were hard points under her blouse, he nipped them gently with his teeth while saying; “This was a favourite, you on this table while I…” He dropped to his knees, the table put her hips at the perfect height; he slid his hands under her skirt and hooked his fingers into the waist of her panties. Belle lifted her hips so he could strip them from her.

“While you what?”

He caught her eye and gave her a wicked grin; “While I devoured you, sweetheart.”

His patience was in short supply by this point, instead of lingering kisses along her thighs he went directly for her pussy licking a broad stripe over her flushed lips with the flat of his tongue. Belle swore and slung her legs over his shoulders. Wrapped in the feel and scent of her Rumple closed his eyes and lost himself in the taste of her. 

Everything about sex with Belle was wondrous, but if he was ever asked to pick a favourite thing, it would be this; he loved the texture of her lips and clit under his tongue, the tickle of her curls against his nose; the sounds he could wring from her, the soft sighs, the mewls, the cursing depending on how he licked or sucked her. He took his time humming happily as she responded to his attentions. He was tracing figure of eight over her clit when her hand twisted into his hair, she was close. He ran his tongue around her folds then gently sucked on her clit. Her reaction was instantaneous, her thighs tightened around his head and she screamed his name as her orgasm took her. He caressed her through it with gentle laps of his tongue until she tugged on his hair and gasped; “Stop, I need a minute.”

He shifted off his knees and groaned as his cock rasped against his trousers. He palmed it through the fabric, before he eased Belle’s legs from his shoulders and got to his feet. His hands rubbed her thighs as he held her legs at his waist. She looked up at him with dreamy hooded eyes.

“You look thoroughly fucked, sweetheart.”

Her eyes dropped to the prominent bulge tenting his trousers.

“Not thoroughly, not till I have that.”

She scrambled up right and dove for his belt and zipper, they were undone in seconds, and for the second time that day Rumple sighed as his wife’s hand wrapped around his cock. The sigh turned to a moan as she slowly pumped her hand up and down his length. 

“Will bending me over this table do? I don’t think we could make it to my office desk.”

A low growl rumbled from his throat as he pulled her forward from the table and twisted her round. Belle bent forward and rested her forearms on the wood. Rumple pushed her skirt up and ran his hand over her bum. He bit his lip and gripped his cock. Fuck that was almost too much.

“Belle, I’m not going to last long.”

She twisted her head and grinned at him over her shoulder, “As fast as you need, love, as long as you howl my name when you come.”

Rumple made a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl; “That won’t be a problem, sweetheart.”

His sank into her hot, wet heat in one stroke. He didn’t last long, a dozen deep thrusts and his balls tightened, and he threw his head back and howled Belle’s name.

They’d ended up on the floor by the table, wrapped in a loose hug; fingers wound together, a huge grin on Belle’s face. Rumple bopped her nose with his finger.

“What’re you smiling about?”

“Oh, you know. Two fantastic orgasms while mostly clothed thanks to my wonderful husband.”

Rumple frowned, “Should have been three. Not very good this husband of yours.”

“Oh hush. It was perfect.”

She clambered to her feet and offered him her hands. He waved them away and pushed himself from the floor. A glance at his watch made him smile smugly, half past six, not exactly a marathon, but nowhere close to a quickie. He carefully zipped his trousers while he watched Belle searching for something.

“What happened to my panties?”

Rumple gave her a shy smile and pulled a balled up scrap of lace from his pocket. She cocked an eyebrow at him and held out her hand.

“I’ll need those back for the walk to the car.”

He didn’t hand them to her, just stood there with a challenging glint in his eye.

“Oh, you think I won’t go outside commando?”

He bit his lip and shook his head. Belle’s lips thinned and she huffed at him, before walking towards the door. He waved the hand not holding her panties at it to release the spell he’d locked it with. There was no way she was going to prove him wrong. His eye widen in shock as Belle pulled open the door and stepped outside.

“You coming, Rumple?”

He shoved her panties into his pocket and hurried after her, totally forgetting to pick up his cane or overcoat. Belle dropped them into the pawnshop at lunchtime the next day, and shared a secret smile with her blushing husband.


End file.
